


Fangs

by Chainsaw_Cheshire



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainsaw_Cheshire/pseuds/Chainsaw_Cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive has been a vampire for almost as long as he can remember, he thinks of his life as pointless... Until a chance encounter in the woods leaves him feeling feelings he hasn't felt in centuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Uhmm, nothing really good yet, just kind of a short introduction sort thing. Sorry about the formatting :/ I just can't get it right. The rest pf the chapters won't be this short! I promise.

**Chapter 1, A chance encounter**

**Ciels point of view**

  
Grass tickled my ears as I lay in the meadow, drowsiness taking me over... But it's not like I could sleep anyways, I can't remember the last time I slept. I've been living such an empty life since I became this monster, unable to die, to feel emotion, it's an utterly useless existence if you ask me. I hopped up from where I lay in the grass, taking note of my surroundings. I stood in a small clearing in the middle of some thick woodland, the moon shone high in the sky, it was an especially bright night. I sighed and began heading back towards the trees, the sun would be up soon and I definitely didn't want to get caught out in the open. One of the many downsides of vampirism is that I can't touch sunlight, it paralyzes my body while I slowly burn to death in searing agony. I learned that fun fact the hard way, my eyes drifted down towards the now faded scar that blemished the pale skin on the back on my right hand. I got it during my first day in this monstrous form, I was stuck in the daylight for only a few moments before a storm rolled in and saved my ass, I thought I was going to die, I kind of wish I had. I was under the cover of the trees now, I decided to sit down for a bit and watch the sun rise, it was one of the few nice things I could experience in this miserable life. I had only just sat down when I heard a manly voice calling out

  
"Hey! Boy! Are you ok?!"

  
I just sat there motionless, hoping this mystery man was talking to some other little boy. My hopes were crushed when I felt strong hands grab me by my shoulders and turn me around towards whoever this was. I found myself looking into the eyes of an extremely attractive raven haired man, his eyes were a deep crimson shade that I could almost get lost in, and his soft hair framed his face nearly perfectly.

  
"Hey, can you hear me?" The man looked concerned "What's your name? Where are your parents?"

  
"My name is Ciel." I sighed, I had been hoping I wouldn't have to open my mouth, but at this point it would just draw suspicion.

  
The man looked relieved that I had spoken, and he offered his hand to help me up, but I immediately refused. "But we've got to find your parents!!" the look of concern returned to his face.

 

"I have none." I said it quite matter of factly "Now I've told you my name, it's common courtesy to now share with me yours. It's like you were raised in a cave."

  
He looked quite shocked with this, and I couldn't help but let a smirk creep onto my face. Who does he think he is? He may be _moderately_ attractive, but that's no excuse for such rudeness.


End file.
